Lethal Smile
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Rock thinks about Revy's smile, and about their relationship with its ups and downs.


I love Black Lagoon, and I think Revy and Rock are made for each other.

Please tell me what you think, and I hope you have a Happy Christmas.

* * *

Lethal Smile.

It hadn't taken long for Rock to realise just how unstable Rebecca 'Revy' or 'Two-Hands' Lee could be. Shortly after she and Dutch had boarded the ship he had been on during his ordinary, boring life before he had even joined the Lagoon Company, she had gone berserk when she and Rock had had a disagreement about how to ransom him off (though he knew it would never happen - his former bosses didn't care for anything about their employees, only about their profits, but he had always been too optimistic about that), and after he Dutch had questioned her once too often, she had flown into a terrible rage.

Rock still remembered the berserk, almost maniacal way she had screamed "SHUT UP!" at Dutch before he grabbed her.

Dutch and Benny had been the only two members of the company to truly give him a chance, they had accepted him into their fold even if he was completely different from them; Revy and Dutch, both of them were tough, veterans of so much combat and both of them had seen so much they could practically fight with their eyes closed.

But Revy.

That little drinking contest at the Yellow Flag aside, it had taken Revy a while to warm up to him, and if Rock was honest, after seeing the way she had shot down those mercenaries who'd stormed into the bar, the way she had smiled as she threw herself around the bar, her twin Beretta handguns firing off and hitting the attackers with pinpoint accuracy, Rock had been wary of Revy, and who could blame him? There was something psychotic, misanthropic about the way Revy had fired her guns, smiling all the time.

It wasn't until he had panicked hours later, head still spinning from the amount of rum he'd drunk in that contest with Revy, and being shot at across half of the ocean by that attack helicopter, and the stress of the situation as the helicopter drove them up that river, and after Dutch punched him that he had time to think. When he'd leaned over the massive US army vet and shouted in his panic that he had the idea of using the sunken ship that was placed so conveniently near the estuary and firing the torpedoes at the helicopter when the boat used the wreck to launch into the air that he had earned some respect from her. It wasn't much since during his first few weeks with the company, she regularly pushed him away before that job with the U-Boat came along.

Okay, Rock had to admit to himself he hadn't done himself any favours - telling Dutch he had done SCUBA diving had only been a slip of the tongue, and besides he hadn't realised Dutch would use that as an excuse to get him to dive down with Revy to recover that stupid painting.

Revy had grown tired of his whining during that trip, and looking back now he had been with the group for a while after seeing for himself so much, and seeing the cruelty of the human race (he would not think of Hansel and Gretel, just remembering the way 'Gretel' had been prepared to undress so they could fuck still made him sick at how low people could sink) more times than he cared to count, even Rock cringed at his own behaviour.

Back then he would never have dreamt of taking whatever the U-Boat crew had, but now he wasn't so sure. Revy had been right when she'd gone on about how they were things.

Rock hadn't seen how she had killed those Neo-Nazi's on their boat, but he had seen her expression of delight on her face when that small group had come down into the submarine, and since she had revealed a little about her past to him while they had been inside that metal coffin on the bottom of the sea, it gave him a bit more insight into why she acted so moody and so unpredictable. Whenever she fought she had a smile on her face because she was getting rid of her frustrations.

It did upset him. There was something about Revy that appealed to Rock. He didn't know if it was the fact she was beautiful, and she was beautiful, there was no doubting that, but if she truly didn't care about him like she always implied whenever she threatened to kill him or not bother to rescue him because he had made a stupid mistake that got himself captured - that time when they'd been sent off with that bunch of documents in that briefcase and being rescued by Shenhua was one of the most memorable times because for once he wasn't really the victim of Revy's rage, well not that much. Just remembering that crack addict at the wheel going off about Playmates and nude beaches, and being so out of it he had driven them back through the camp Revy and Shenhua had spent hours getting into just to get him out of, and then being chased had not helped.

Still, at least Revy had met someone who was just as good as killing. Rock could say there were a few people who could easily match Revy, they would probably never have that lethal smile on her face. Many people believed Revy was a sadistic, heartless murderer, but that wasn't quite true. It hadn't taken Rock long enough to crack through Revy's hard shell, even if it had meant spending an unbearable day where he had to do business with the rest of Roanapur's residents, and having that confrontation in that little cafe. At the time Rock had become so heartily sick and tired of Revy's attitude, her grumpiness and her aggressive stance towards him. But he knew it was because she had revealed so much of herself, something she worked hard to keep hidden that had pissed her off to the point where talking to her was like speaking to a walking minefield.

He had set the minefield off, but it had really helped in their relationship. Sure, it might've been a good idea for other people to just ignore Revy's mood swings, and just get on with things. But Rock really wanted to fit in.

More than anything, he just wanted to see that lethal smile again.

Rock didn't know why, but there was something about that smile that showed Revy in a vastly different light. While it did worry him that the smile was only down to her destructive tendencies, he did know that underneath that shell she wasn't as bad as people thought her to be. All those times she'd rescued him, defended him because he was too much of a pacifist to pick up a gun, proved that.

Whenever he saw her smile that smile, he knew she was happy.


End file.
